


Best Laid Plans

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Best Laid Plans

Fred set the bottle down in the middle of the table and smiled at his twin. “I have,” he informed him, “a cunning plan.”

“The last time you said that, I ended up going home with someone who, upon waking up, was not nearly as attractive as I had been led to believe. While you,” he pulled the bottle toward him, carefully keeping it out of Fred’s reach, “woke up with someone who looked good no matter what side of the bottle you saw her on.”

“She offered to let you join us.”

“Should I ever broach the subject of having sex in the same bed as my twin, it’s not going to be with a random bint you pick up in a bar.”

“She was gorgeous.”

“And we’d have been likely to see our pictures plastered across the papers as debauched incestuous brothers. And wouldn’t Mum have loved that.”

“You have a point there.” Fred sighed. “So you’ve no desire to even hear the cunning plan then?”

“Does it involve one or both of us having sex?”

“As it’s been about a month since either of us has done so? Yes.”

“Then no.”

“With Hermione.”

“I said…what?”

Fred leaned forward, his smile dangerous. “You heard me.”

“Hermione? Ron’s Hermione?”

“I prefer to think of her as Hermione’s Hermione, but yes.”

“You want to shag…first of all, have you gone daft? She’s…and…we’d…”

Fred nodded along with George’s sputtered outburst. “Yes. She is. And we most likely would.” He leaned in even closer and snagged the bottle from George’s hand. “So, do you want to?”

George waited until Fred had taken a pull from the bottle before taking it back and drinking a healthy swig. “Fuck, yeah.”

**

George sat next to Hermione, stretching his legs out on the grass. “Lovely day. Good book?”

“What do you want, George?”

“Now, how d’you know I’m George?”

“Because Fred begins his conversations with a bit more of a risqué bent.” She settled her finger between the pages of her book and looked up at him. “He would have said something along the lines of how lovely I looked or asked if that was a new dress he was peeking up the skirt of.”

“Yes, well.” George shrugged. “It is a lovely dress.”

She smiled slightly and exhaled, tilting her head as she studied him. “So, what do you want?”

“Nothing. Just enjoying the day, just like yourself.”

“Ah, but I’m not enjoying the day. I am in the woods, away from Ron and Harry and Ginny as they play Quidditch, because I want to study. Which, in case it wasn’t completely clear, was a bit of a hint.”

“For me to leave?”

“Yes.”

George nodded and sighed. “No.”

“No?”

“No.” He lay back on the blanket, folding his arms behind his head. “I mean, do go on with your studying, but I really think I’ll stay right here.”

“But…”

“Unless,” he turned on his side, his t-shirt slipping free from his jeans to expose a slice of pale, freckled skin, “I’m distracting you.”

“Well.” She opened her mouth and then shut it, her brow furrowing. “No. No, you’re fine.”

“Excellent.” He turned back on his back, hands behind his head once again as he stretched out, his shirt riding higher. “Go on about your business then. Pretend I’m not even here.”

“Right.” She opened her book again, running her finger over the page until she found where she’d left off. She glanced quickly at George’s face then down to his stomach then back at her book, chewing on her lower lip methodically as she began to read.

George smiled to himself, eyes closed as he soaked up the warm sun. He let out a long sigh then moved one of his arms, scratching the dark hair that feathered over his abdomen just above his jeans, catching the edge of his shirt as he brought his hand back beneath his head and lifting it up higher on his body.

“Er…”

He turned his eyes and opened one eye as he looked at her. “Yes?”

“Nothing.” She blushed and turned back to her book, swallowing hard as her gaze darted over to the flat expanse of his stomach. She was silent for a few moments, turning slightly toward him as she started to speak again, cut off as Fred sat next to her on the opposite side.

“There you are.”

“Me?” Her voice broke slightly and she cleared her throat. “Er, hello, Fred.”

“Lovely dress.”

She blushed and shook her head, her expression darkening. “What do you want?”

“I was merely wondering what my twin had gotten up to. I didn’t want him to have any fun without me.”

“We’re not having fun. I’m merely…we’re…” Hermione flushed and glared at him. “I’m studying, Fred, and I’d prefer not to be disturbed.”

“And George? What is he doing?”

“He’s…he’s not bothering me, which is far more than I can say for you.” She opened her book forcefully and deposited it on her lap, her back straight and indignant as she bent her head toward the pages.

“Right then. Well, I’ll do my best to be as unobtrusive as possible.” He stretched out next to her as well, glancing toward George behind her back and sharing a quick wink. He kicked off his trainers, wiggling his toes. Hermione glanced up then forced her gaze back to her book, clearing her throat loudly.

George tilted his body toward her as he shifted onto his side, head on his arm, eyes closed, shirt slipping higher. Hermione cast another quick glance at him then swallowed hard and looked away, her eyes landing on Fred as he copied his brother’s position, drawing her eyes down to the muscled length of his thigh as his fingers rasped over the denim of his jeans.

They lay in silence for a long moment, breathing steadily and easily as Hermione’s fingers moved nervously over her pages, her eyes flickering from one twin to the other. She finally began to relax though her breath still hitched in her throat when Fred reached out, fingers rubbing small circles on the pale green of her dress where it covered her knee. “What are you reading?”

“A book,” her voice was nervous and rushed.

“Is that what those are called,” George grinned. “I always wondered what everyone was making such a fuss over.” He rubbed the hem of Hermione’s dress between his fingers. “What’s it about?”

“It’s for school.”

“One wouldn’t expect you to have to study for your leisure time,” Fred sat up beside her, curving around her, his chest against her shoulder. “Of course, one would be at a loss to actually find you having leisure time.”

She turned, surprised to find him so close. Her breath caught in her chest, her breasts heaving slightly. “I have fun.”

He smiled and lowered his lashes as he leaned in, brushing the tip of his nose against hers. “When?”

“My dear brother does have a point, Hermione.” She turned and gasped as George ran his fingers along her spine. “When was the last bit of fun you had?”

“I…I…”She turned back to Fred, her eyes wide. He tilted his head and leaned in, licking her lips. She inhaled sharply and blinked rapidly, jerking back. “What is this?”

George pushed her hair away from her neck and tugged the strap of her sundress off her shoulder, planting a warm kiss in its place. “What’s what?”

“What sort of practical joke is this?” She pulled away from both of them, panting, eyes brimming with emotion. “Well?”

“No joke, love,” Fred assured her, reaching for her hand. He pulled her back toward them until she sank down onto her knees in front of them. “Just a spot of fun. Light,” he kissed the tip of one of her fingers, “harmless,” then another, “fun.” His mouth found the palm of her hand and he licked it, replacing his tongue with his lips.

“We won’t hurt you,” George added as he moved closer, tracing her cheek with his fingertips. “We promise.”

Fred moved in, brushing his mouth over hers as he guided her arm around his waist. Her lips parted and he touched the tip of her tongue with his, smiling as he pulled back from her startled expression. “We solemnly swear.”

“I…but…” She glanced over her shoulder then back at George. “You swear?”

George’s voice purred in his throat as he kissed her, pulling away and nipping her earlobe. “Swear.”

Hermione shivered and nodded shakily. “All right.” Fred groaned and lay back on the blanket, pulling her down with him. She lay on her back, her head drifting from side to side as George settled beside them. “What do we…I mean, what do we do?”

“Nothing much,” George promised her, catching her chin and holding her as he kissed her again, sucking her lip into his mouth for a moment before releasing her.

Fred repeated George’s gesture, capturing her chin and turning her to face him. “A little bit of this.” He licked at her lips until she opened them then slid his tongue inside her mouth, tasting the soft tang of lemonade and sugar. She whimpered against him, her body shifting toward the kiss and he released her, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

George trailed his fingers down her arm causing her to shiver as she faced him. She touched his cheek and he closed his eyes, his mouth hot and wet on hers, his tongue thrusting lazily between her lips. Hermione moaned, pressing her thighs tight together as he pulled back languidly. “A little bit of that.”

“It’s fun?” She asked softly. “This feeling?”

“More than fun,” Fred assured her as he peeled the strap of her dress down her shoulder, licking the smooth line of her collarbone. “Don’t you like how it feels?”

“I feel hot,” she whispered, her eyes seeking out George’s before they drifted closed as Fred’s hand settled on her stomach. “And heavy.”

“But good?” George traced her ear with his tongue, his hand joining Fred’s on her stomach, both of them sliding slowly upward. “Does it feel good?”

She nodded, her mouth open in a silent gasp as they both touched the bottom swell of her breasts, curving beneath the pert slope. Fred kissed her shoulder then down to the stretch of pale, smooth skin that led to her breast; the faintest trace of tan freckles staining her skin. Her hands clenched at her sides, the back of her knuckles brushing against their denim-clad thighs. She shivered, her hands opening, nails scraping over the faded fabric.

“Yes,” George breathed in her ear as he cupped her breast, thumb rubbing gently over the material that covered her nipple. “Good.” He nodded as Hermione’s hand moved nervously, gasped as she brushed the hard press of his erection. “So good.”

Fred teased the fabric down her arm, exposing her breast to the warm sun. Her breath stuttered out of her as he touched her, Quidditch calloused fingers soft and gentle against the hard, tight skin of her nipple. “F…Fred.”

George tugged her dress down further, his tongue flickering over her nipple. Hermione’s hands contracted, wrapping around the near matching erections on either side of her. George teased her in unison with Fred’s stroking thumb as her back arched off the blanket, offering her up to them both.

Her body rose and fell with every breath, her body shaking, trembling beneath them. “George,” she moaned, squeezing his cock, repeating the gesture with Fred’s as she turned her head to catch him in a kiss.

“Having fun?” He whispered as they broke apart. “Feel good?”

She nodded. “Liquid,” she panted. “Wet.”

Fred and George both moaned, hips thrusting against her hand. “Hermione…”

“Hermione?”

“Fuck,” George gasped against her skin, struggling to sit up as the sound of Ron and Harry’s conversation carried through the trees toward them.

“Hermione? Where are you?”

Fred helped Hermione up, guiding her dress back up her shoulder. She looked at him with uncertainty then at George, shivering in the heat of the sun.

“O…” She stopped and swallowed. “Over here, Ron.”

Ron and Harry came into the clearing, Ron’s eyes narrowing suspiciously at the sight of the twins. “You all right?”

“Fine.”

“They’ve not been trying anything, have they?” He glared at Fred. “You can’t trust them.”

“No. They’ve been fine. Resting. I’ve been,” she fumbled for her book. “Er, studying.”

Harry tilted his head. “You’re a bit flushed, Hermione. You should get out of the sun.”

“Right.” She stood up shakily, catching both Fred and George’s hands as they held them out to steady her. “Right.” She started toward Ron and Harry then stopped, glancing back at the twins. “Thank you. I had,” her voice dropped and she blushed a deeper red, “fun.”

“That’s the Weasley motto.” Fred winked at her then lay back on the blanket, George following suit as soon as the other three left the clearing.

“I do have to give you credit, Fred, old boy.”

“Oh?” He cocked an eyebrow, eyes shining.

“This plan? This plan was cunning.”

“This plan,” Fred corrected him, “has barely even begun.”


End file.
